


Looking for this story

by boredomspreads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomspreads/pseuds/boredomspreads
Summary: So about 2 years back I came across this really great Hawaii 5-0 story. I would really appreciate any help finding it. The details are listed below.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Looking for this story

Steve and Danny are a couple. Steve recently found out he was pregnant. Danny doesn't know yet and just thinks Steve's sick. The doctor prescribed Steve anti-nausea meds. Steve takes the day off and Danny asked if he can pick up Grace. On their their way home from the school they are kidnapped. The 5-0 team find the car in an accident and just find the pills prescribed to Steve. Danny thinks Steve has done something to put Grace in harm and is super mad. Once they find them Danny starts yelling at Steve, but Grace stops him saying he needs to be worried about Steve and the baby. 

The story isn't more than 15,000 words I think. I have not been able to find the story on this platform if it's moved to another one please help me find.

I have now found out that the name of the story is Taken. If you know the author plz comment or post a link where the story is available


End file.
